Moonlight Confessions
by MisterE231
Summary: my first Bwen oneshot. love this pairing. review if you want. any tips or criticisms is appreciated. changing the rating form K to T borderline M for things. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own the ben 10 franchise just this stories idea. Don't sue me I am broke so you won't get anything out of it. Thank you for your time.**

It was Saturday night and everything was peaceful Bellwood, no alien attacks, super villains plotting to take over the world, or squid faced megalomaniacs planning to conquer earth it all was peace full, and for a certain pair of cousins that a problem.

Right now said cousins i.e. Ben and Gwen Tennyson where hanging out in Bellwood Park sitting on a park bench together letting their minds wander to random stuff most of it none surprisingly involved the two of them and their feelings toward the other.

It is no surprise that with all they've been through they feelings grew from the simple bounds of family to something deeper more intimate, but they thought because society looked down on what the felt for each other they could never be together so they either hid or ignored them, they tried to date others and hoped it would go away but no it never did in fact it only got stronger and harder to ignore so in the end they up breaking up with the ones they tried to run from their feeling with.

Well more like Julie broke up with Ben because she couldn't take the super hero side of him, and Gwen broke up with Kevin because he was a dumb-ass jerk who only cared about his car.

And during their heartbreak they stuck by each other through it she was his rock and he was hers and that made their already growing feelings for each other grow even more which led us to this moment in time.

Sitting on a park bench under a starry night sky the moon full and inviting, and the Tennyson cousins on the threshold of something that could change their lives for the better or the worse but mostly for the better,

Ben: so Gwen you're probably wondering why I ask you to join me in the park to night.

Gwen: well the thought had crossed my mind, but I was waiting for you to tell me she said with a tone so sweet it could give dentures cavities.

Ben was melting on the inside and could tell he was probably blushing just looking at her made him want to just take her in his arms and kiss her till he's face turned blue, but he had to keep telling himself that he needed to confess first and see where things went on that little mental note he steeled his resolve and continued.

Ben: well the reason is because there's something I need to tell you. Gwen we've been through allot together form the first summer we spent together, to the battle and enemies we fought together, and through all of it we always had each other right?

Gwen: of course Ben and I can't think of anyone I'd rather have watch my back than you, no matter what happen you were always there for me even when aunt verdona tried to take me to anodyne you never left my side.

Ben: and I never will which makes what I'm going to say all the more special, Gwen from the bottom of my heart and soul I love you, I love everything about you the way you smile, the way laugh, everything and I don't care what anyone thinks or say and I'm willing to give us a chance if you'll have me.

As he said this Gwen was hanging on every word and couldn't believe it, he was feeling the exact same thing she was in a nut shell. She was so happy that words could not begin to sum it all up, so with tear of joy in her eyes she gave him her answer.

Gwen: Ben if you're willing to try then so am I, and I love you to from the bottom of my heart and soul.

With that said they sealed the deal with their first kiss as a real couple a kiss that said no matter what I'll never let you go, I'll always love you. Now together in love at last they sat under the moonlight hand in hand ready to take what may come together.

The end is only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer i don't own ben 10, oh well. one shot turned chapter story.**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks for ben and gwen and ever since the Saturday when they admitted their shared feelings for each other under the light of the full moon and they couldn't be more in love.<p>

Right now they were at Bellwood beach hand in hand sitting on the golden shores the wave gently lapping at their uncovered feet enjoying a lovely sunset and the peace and tranquility that came with the lovely glow of orange and violet.

As the sun finally disappeared and gave way to beautiful crescent moon they gazed into each other eyes and gave each other a kiss that said I'll love you forever and nothing will change that after that they sat on the beach a little while longer enjoying the peace and watching the stars.

Little did they know that their peace was not to last for on this same night all they knew and all they thought they knew would be changed forever.

* * *

><p>Just outside the city near one of the a plumbers facility located in the Nevada desert watching on high from one of the many cliffs surrounding them where three silhouettes two female one male, waiting for their chance to strike the target the facility the mission break out one prisoner the objective an African American man, age twenty yrs. has a lean figure with a hint of muscle two jet black dragon wings with a hint of crimson at the top and bottom tips protruded from his back black curly hair dawned his scalp he wore a pair of blue faded jeans and black sneakers he sat in the deepest part of the base three inch thick cell with a ceiling light guarded round the clock by the best the plumbers had, his name Dragon Crusnik a.k.a the fire breather cause he could literally breathe fire. On the outside the silhouettes had started talking,<p>

Girl 1: why are we just sitting here watching the place it's boring, said the girl her name Mirabell Carnak a.k.a the bell of destruction age nineteen yrs. a Caucasian girl with long brown hair that reached past her shoulders wearing a red leather jacket with an ice blue shirt underneath and brown khakis, on each hip she had a pair of Beretta PX4 storm pistols with bells on the end of handles they were her weapon of choice that she wielded with deadly accuracy.

Boy 1: because we don't want to jump de gun and end up shot by mistake. He said he's name Viroc Nickoughfka a thirty yrs. old Russian man with a scar on his right eye both eyes still worked though, he had a skinny build but was fast he wore a black tuxedo with a rare black and white rose in the handkerchief pocket. His weapon of choice gauntlets with claws on each finger good for ripping your enemy apart which gave him his name Viroc the ripper.

Girl 2: Yeah patience is a virtue luv and beside it's just about time now. The EMP bombs we planted are about to go off, she said her name Circe jones a British girl of eighteen yrs. she had long florescent pink hair tied into a rat tail a petite build wearing a corset skirt combo in the color of the british flag, her weapon of choice a bass guitar modified to double as machine gun with an automatic reload function that fired whenever she hit a note with the safety off, and the ability to hypnotize anyone who hears her sing which earned her the nickname the siren.

The where the deadliest members of very secretive organization that have been around for even longer than the plumbers. They were made up of the strongest people both superhuman and mortal, they even had a couple of aliens in the mix. they called themselves THE PACK.

As she finished her sentence the sound of simultaneous explosions could be herd and then the power goes out in the entire base. The may have been trained but that didn't stop most of the plumbers personnel from panicking.

Viroc: well ladies time to get are new member da.

Circe: yeah let get this party started.

Mirabell: then why are we standing around here for let go.

And with that said the assault on the plumbers base Delta N began.

* * *

><p>All the armed soldiers started to scramble to then front get into a frontline formation to try and stop the enemy at the gate, the general at the front of the pack.<p>

General: alright men this is what we trained for we stop them here or we die trying.

Soldiers: Sir yes Sir!

As they turned to engage the enemy they see they Viroc claws on hand standing there with Circe holding her Berettas and Mirabell her bass ready to play. Then Viroc starts to speak,

Viroc: we will give you one chance to give us what we want and walk away with your live.

And what is it you want huh. The general shouts.

Viroc says: we want the person you are keeping here. We want dragon crusnik.

It is than a soldiers says: and what if we refuse. Than you will die. Circe says.

So the general give answer in two words: Open Fire! And as that is said the fight begins Viroc using his unnatural speed to bob and weave through the barrage of plasma rifle and gun fire while simultaneously using his claws to rip off different limbs from plumbers who didn't see it coming till it was too late, Mirabell putting bullets through their skulls and sending blood and brain matter flying through the air and Circe slaughtering them with her bass switching for firing bullets to smashing her bass over their heads and bodies. The general was trying he's hardest not to puke at the site he was seeing while wondering how an army of plumbers where being beating by three people.

While he was lost in thought Viroc slipped through the front line and into the base heading towards the lower level taking the head off of any unlucky schmuck that got in his way, he made it to cell holding their prize decapitated the guards and unlocked the door greeting what resided inside with a smile.

Viroc: mister dragon crusnik here I'm to deliver your get of jail free card.

Dragon: what's the catch huh? There's always one.

Viroc: the only catch is that you show us how worthy you are of it. At this dragon smiles and asks,

Dragon: what do I have to do? Viroc extends his hand and says;

Viroc: come with me and I'll show you. Dragon takes the hand and asks;

Dragon: mind if we make a stop along the way?

Viroc reply's with sure why not. And then there off.

* * *

><p>Outside the fighting had died down there was only hand full of plumbers where still standing they took cover behind the walls of the base the rest were either dead or dying while the general was got on his com-link, This is plumber agent number 613 code name the general requesting backup at delta n I repeat requesting ba—bang in an instant Mirabell put a bullet in his heart the last thing he heard before death claimed him was the sound of the bells on the end of her guns. Circe was about to finish the rest of the troops till she herd Viroc shouting from the roof,<p>

Viroc: ladies why don't we let our new friend show us what he can do.

While Circe and Mirabell look at each other the remaining plumbers look towards the door to see it opening and Dragon Crusnik standing in the doorway wearing an open black trench coat and a blood red t-shirt with slits cut in the back for his wings that were extended looking pissed and wielding a duel magnum gun sword in each hand.

Dragon: I'm sorry but its to die .

Before they even had a chance to fire two of them were missing their head while the others had their bodies dismembered some were still screaming as they bleeding. You couldn't look anywhere without seeing carnage. Blood stained the walls and ground bodies some with missing part some with everything still attached.

One was left alive his name Adam row and right now Dragon was staring down at him while the other three stood watching as he spoke,

Dragon: I want to tell max Tennyson what happened here and tell him not to come looking for me I'll find him. He said making his voice as low as possible before turning towards the base taking a deep breath and spewed forth flames that turned the building to ash faster than you can say Holy Shit that guy breathed fire. Adam turn to the still on fire building as it was steadily consumed. When he turned back they were gone and if it weren't for the bodies and the fire it be like it never happened, with that in mind adam took out his com-device it was time to make a call.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm looking for help with this story so if you come up with some ideas let me know. and if you want to submit your own chapters send them to me through pm and the ones i like i'll add. R&amp;R if you want. thank you.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own ben 10 or any characters accept Viroc,Mirabell,Circe, and Dragon.**

* * *

><p>It was the day after the incident at the Delta N facility, and ben, gwen, and max Tennyson where looking around what was left, searching for clues as to the the identity of the assailants.<p>

Adam had been no help in that department for he couldn't bring himself to recount the awful series of events that took place, he did however manage to give max the massage dragon left him, and lets just say he wasn't happy about it.

what he saw at the base made him and his grandkids want to throw up for nothing could have prepared them for it.

bodies littered the ground left and right, some had vultures pecking and picking at them and others had already started to decompose while maggots and flies nested in the cut, gashes, bullet wounds and claw marks. Dried blood and guts everywhere you look and the smell of rotting flesh permeated the air. the base was nothing but ashes and the people unfortunate enough to be trapped inside where cremated.

Ben: my god this is terrible, he said voice shaking as he spoke.

Gwen: who could of done this, it so wrong and why? She asked hugging her cousin/lover for support, it took all she had not to drop to her knees crying from the all the residual negative energy she was picking up, all their pain, sadness, and most of all fear.

Max: the fire was dragon's doing some of the bodies.

how do you know grandpa, asked ben and gwen together while going into the typical lean on me couples mode: max being oblivious to the latter answered the question.

Max: because the injuries on some aren't fatal but you could still die from them if you bleed long enough, he maybe an assassin we locked up and a damn good one but he has got some good in him, and he could never bring himself to deal the finishing blows. it took all we had to catch him last time but we did, the others however weren't. now begs the question who killed the others and where did they go.

* * *

><p>After hours of searching the remains of the base and not finding a clue to finding the assailants they decided to head back to the rustbucket2 then back to the plumbers main facility in the space station Vega Libra.<p>

once they arrived max decided to head to the bridge and inform chief daven about the situation and dragons escape while ben and gwen decided to head to their shared sleeping quarters.(A/N I won't bore you with that.)

Vega Libra 5:30

once inside they dropped the whole only cousins act and embraced each other in a lovers embrace. After a while they started talking;

Ben: are you alright you looked close to crying back there? he asked with concern in his voice.

Gwen: i was all the negative energy their pain, sadness i could feel it all i would have broke if you weren't there, thank you ben.

Ben: I'll always be there for gwen, i love you and no power on this or any world can change that.

Gwen: oh ben i love you too and i always will.

Ben: ditto.

After that was said they kissed each other with all the love they had, and they had a lot. Just as they pulled pulled back gasping for breath, their cells rang they looked at the caller id but didn't recognize the number so with a little hesitation they answered with a simultaneous hello;

mystery caller: if you want your love to survive meet me at Mr smoothies in three hours just you and your cousin.

Ben&Gwen: who is this?

you'll know when it's time, said the caller before the line went dead.

as this was happening something some what the same was occurring at another location.

New Jersey 6:00

* * *

><p>inside a room at redemption plaza just one of the hotels secretly connected to The Pack, the cellphone of dragon crusnik was going off he didn't even look at the caller id he just answered with a Hello:<p>

mystery caller: something very big is going to be happening if you want to be a part of it meet at Mr smoothies in three hours and bring the other three.

Dragon: who is this, how did you get this number and how do you know about them?

you'll know when you get there, the caller said before the line went dead.

as he hung up Viroc, Circe and Mirabell came in, circe noticed the serious look that he wore so she decided to speak up;

Circe: what's wrong dragon who was on the phone?

Dragon: don't know but the voice was male whoever it is wants to meet at Mr smoothies, he said to bring you but i wont force you to come if you don't want to; he said while putting on his trench coat and loading bullet cartridges into his duel 45 magnum gunswords. That's up to you.

Viroc: I'm coming comrade, he said with convection while straightening the tie on his suit.

Mirabell: cant let you have all the fun now can we, she said while holstering her Berettas.

Circe: you've got friends now dragon so don't think you have to go it alone ok, she said while strapped her modified bass guitar to her back and putting a hand on one of his winged shoulders.

he smiled while sheathing his gunswords then after channeling ki into his hands swiped at the space in front of him opening a portal to belwoods Mr smoothies shop. He then turned to them and said;

Dragon: then let go meet are mystery man.

and with that said they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 3 done it took awhile to think of way for the main characters to meet. in the next one we'll get a glimpse at the villain and ben&amp;gwen meet the Dragon,Viroc,Circe, and Mirabell and the mysterious caller.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Is in first three chapters.**

* * *

><p>We cut away from earth to a galaxy not so far away to see an intergalactic war ship that's two times bigger than vilgaxes called the gigantas and it was headed towards are favorite danger proned blue planet also known as earth.<p>

it was piloted by a alien war lord who had a conquest record so large it put vilgax to shame and was so mean he made al capone look like a saint. His name was Roto Galgatore he stood at 9 feet 11 inches had an overly muscular build, a tail with a poison barb at the end like a scorpion, and wore armor made from the bones of the leaders of the planets he's concurred his face looked close to human except for his eyes that were the color of blood with pure white irises adorning each. A grunt showed up to address him;

grunt: my my lord we are about 7 earth weeks away from our destination baring any unforeseen obstacles.

Roto: thank you, be sure to keep me updated on our current course, dismissed.

after that, the grunt bowed and was on his way.

Roto: this will be my greatest conquest ever, he said while look out over the star laidin horizon while staying the course for earth.

* * *

><p>back on earth...<p>

our heroes/cousins/lovers were currently at Mr smoothies waiting for the mystery caller, when all of a sudden a swirling vortex popped up out of know where and four figures came walking out of it.

Ben: what the...

Gwen: hell?

they said finishing the others sentence with shocked faces.

the four figures noticed this and wondered who they could be. Just as they were about to introduce themselves someone else beat them to it. A sixth figure came out of the shadow he was tall man in his mid thirties wearing a vibrant blue cloak and started to speak.

greetings I'm glad you all could make it, now before i introduce myself why don't you introduce yourselves and no fighting.

what makes you think we would start fighting, asked gwen and the figure just looked at her and said just a hunch.

so they did ben went first then gwen followed viroc, circe, mirabell, and finally dragon. After that they looked at each other then took battle stances, ben prepping the omnitrix, gwen loading mana inter her hands, viroc unsheathing his claws, dragon unsheathing his gunswords, mirabell drawing her Berettas and circe taking her bass from her back, but before anyone could throw the first punch the were all restrained by chains made from psychic energy they all turned to see the restrainer was the figure looking miffed.

what did I just say not to do, honestly people, said the figure.

Ben: but they were the ones who attacked the Delta N facility!

how do you know? asked the figure.

Gwen: because dragon is with them and he was the one escape with them and he burned the facility to the ground!

okay that is true but if you know all this then what makes you think that to teens with powers could beat four people who where able to take down an entire plumbers base. said the figure trying to defuse the possibly harmful situation.

Ben: and what makes you think we can't! He shouted.

before he could get an answer from the figure, he and gwen felt the sharp end of sword pressed against their skulls.

Dragon: because you would have been dead before you even made a move. He said lowering his voice to a threatening baritone.

The figure was looking at him shocked before he asked, how'd you get out of my chains and how'd you get over there without anyone seeing.

he just smirked and said,

Dragon: magicians never reveals there secrets and neither do I.

Then after a blur of black with a tint of red, everyone was free even the tennyson duo and all weapons where put away.

it was than viroc decided to voice his thoughts.

Viroc: as much fun as that was let's get to the reason why we are here and who you are.

oh yeah i forgot to introduce myself my name is namteran and if you haven't already guessed I'm psychic, with all the powers that come with it including the power to see into the many possible futures of this world and the one who called you all here. I recently had a vision of the future and what I saw was not pleasant.

Circe: what did you see? she asked getting curious.

Namteran: I saw the world conquered and before you ask no not by vilgax, its people enslaved, the world leaders dead and their skulls being worn as trophies around the conquerors neck, and the plumbers in hiding most of them dead, it was horrid.

Gwen: but what about me and ben didn't we fight? she asked not liking what she was hearing.

namteran looked grim and ben and gwen held each other hands while bracing themselves for his response.

you two did fight, but you did not win or survive.

that came as a shock to all present as they fell silent. so dragon after some thinking decided to voice his opinion.

Dragon: so you said this was a possible future right?

Namteran: that's right.

Dragon: and in this future did you see us fighting too? he asked motioning to him and the other three.

Namteran: no i didn't just ben, gwen and the plumbers max included. I don't see where your...Of course why didn't I think of that.

Mirabell: what do you mean?

Namteran: I mean that in all the futures i've seen, they didn't have the four of you in them, that means if you four fight alongside ben and gwen then the world may survive. There a chance to change the futures, and its you! He said excitedly.

Mirabell: hold on I understand why you called the tennyson here, but why us? She asked a little confused.

Namteran: well I wanted warn them about the situation that's coming, and I called you guys because i thought you could help thankfully I was right.

So dragon turns to viroc, circe and mirabell and asked,

Dragon: so what do you say wanna help save the world?

Viroc: of course comrade nobody will take over this world on my watch.

Mirabell: sounds like fun, I always wanted to shoot an alien. So count me in.

Circe: you couldn't keep me from this fight so don't try, i'm in to.

then he turned ben and gwen still holding hands and asked,

Dragon: what about you, you two love birds think you could work with four professional killers?

Ben: if it's for the fate of our planet then yes,but i'm watching you.

Gwen: if ben is in i'm in.

he nods then turns to namteran.

Dragon: i've got one last question for you.

Namteran: shoot.

Dragon: how in the flaming hell did you get our numbers? He asked a little mad.

Ben: yeah how did you get our numbers? he asked curious.

his only response was a shrug and...

Namteran: I googled it.

and with that incredibly weird statement ben called his grandpa to pick him, his cousin and a couple of extras up while thinking about how much explaining he was gonna have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four finished... thank you for your time and patience. it may take awhile for the next one, mostly cause i have to think of it. again thank you for patience.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

One trailer ride and a lot of explaining that entailed shouting, screaming, arguing until finally agreeing while leaving out the some thing later they arrived at Vega Libra. Once they arrived max along with namteran went straight to chief daven to report this new development, dragon and his crew went to train after being shown the way to the plumbers training hall by some very reluctant and half fearful plumbers guards, and ben and gwen went to spend some quality time together.

after a very long debriefing that was a basic recap of the previous chapter chief daven and max where brought up to speed, and had some thoughts on the matter.

Daven: hmm that could explain the mysterious ship that was spotted by bravo team some time ago on the edge of our galaxy.

Max: what do you mean sir? He asked curiously.

Daven: take a look at this, he said while bringing up a 3D map of our solar system. This was the image sent back by bravo team some tme ago.

Namteran: wow that's a big ship.

Max: what are the chances of being friendly? He asked with hope.

Daven: with the track record earth has, I'd say the chances are slim to zip. But we won't know for sure until the reconnaissance team i sent get back.

Namteran: but what if it's not friendly and they don't come back? He asked worried.

Namteran: you would've sent them on a suicide run.

Daven: don't worry son I ordered them to keep constant communication with us, we just have to hope for the best. he said hands folded behind him face looking a the screen and staring at the unidentified ship worried

Meanwhile in the training hall...

after ben and gwen had their well deserved couple time together the cousin/lovers decided to see how Dragon and them were doing so the headed main levels towards the training hall, when the got their they were surprised by what the saw...

the training level was set to the highest it could go and while even the most seasoned plumbers had trouble keeping up, the four of them where breezing through it no sweat.

Mirabell: this is the hardest level what a joke. she laughed out while taking out two more training bot.

one started shooting from on high, but she just ran through the hail storm of bullets before gracefully jumping into the air with a spin landing behind it and swiss cheesing it a hail storm of her own.

Viroc: I agree if this is how they train it is no wonder we beat them. he said shoving his claw gloved hand into their chest plates effectively shishcabobing four or five at once.

Circe: yeah i almost feel sorry for them now...almost. she said while smashing her bass into the skull of another unlucky robot. she turned to ask dragon what he thought when she saw hack through fifty robot like nothing, suffice to say she was impressed.

Dragon: this training hall is pathetic I've killed flies that where more challenging. he said, just then a huge saw blade came shooting out of the wall viroc, mirabell, and circe jumped out of its line of fire while dragon kept slashing, shooting and slicing robots.

circe was about to warn him when mirabell stopped her and viroc watched in anticipation. ben and gwen were about to help him but just as the blade was about to hit, he threw his gunswords in the air and caught it in his hands he then spread his wing flew in the air spun tree times and threw it back where it came from the blade made a diagonal crack as it lodged itself into the wall with a mighty crash and loud boom.

two hours and a lot of collateral damage later...

they walked out of the training hall and noticed the tennyson cousins walking up to them looking rather impressed as they were about to start talking the P.A system came on with a very worried sounding chief announcing...

Daven: all personnel and guest to the debriefing room for an emergency meeting.

So ben and gwen lead them to the debriefing room wondering the same thing what the hell is going on.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry chapters so short and ends in a cliffhanger i just couldn't think of anything else to put. next chapter will be longer...I hope. review if you want to, and to the people reading thank you for you time.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Vega Libra debriefing room...

we join our heroes and anti-heroes sitting and waiting for chief daven doing whatever to pass the time.

finally after five minutes of waiting he walk into the room looking serious.

Daven: we just received this incoming message from the recon team that was sent to scout the UFO let me just warn you right now it not pretty. he said just before playing the massage.

* * *

><p>on screen...<p>

Chief Daven this is recon team A25 reporting several hours since we were dispatched to observe the space ship, we arrived to see it engaging bravo team in a heated battle that looks like it's been going for awhile.

As that was said we cut to the battle, and see bravo team pushing the enemy back as best they can. some banking left to escape blaster fire and others doing the firing some taking critical hits others getting blown into so many pieces it could make a one thousand piece jigsaw puzzle jealous. it looked like an action scene from a science fiction move, parts of attack cruisers enemy fighters and the occasional floating DOA soldiers from both sides.

while this is going on the recon team was looking on with worry as it did not look like wining was not a possibility for them.

worry soon turned to horror as the saw enemy fighters turn back and the ship begin to glow and afterwards fire some kind of huge light beam from it's hull, it was so bright the recon team had to cover their eyes.

when the opened them again the battle was over nothing remained of the plumbers fleet but floating debris and the plumbers Bravo satellite headquarters was split in two straight through the middle, and as the saw the soldiers left on board the floating in the empty void lifeless and blue faced from lack of oxygen they knew there was no chance of survivors.

sir if this isn't a sign that their hostile i don't know what is. and with that said the massage cut off and the screen went black. Chief Daven then turned two his men, grandpa max, the tennyson cousins, and the four assassins and said four simple words...

Daven: we need a plan.

* * *

><p>Time skip four weeks...<p>

we join the tennyson cousins on their third date as they enjoyed some time together, all tho they were supposed to be in training for the upcoming battle Chief Daven decided to give everyone this week off to relax, spend time with family or just do whatever because let's face it this was going to be a tough battle and not everyone was going to make it back alive he wanted them to have everything said and done before then an he had to write out his will just in case.

they where currently dining at belwoods newest and first five star restaurant and night club, the restaurant was on the first floor where they were having a lovely three course meal and the night club was on the second and it was called the fallen star.

Gwen: ben this is so wonderful but how could you afford this. it looks expensive? she asked.

Ben: I've been saving for this for a while, only the best for my girlfriend. he said with a smile on his face and love in his voice.

Gwen: thank you ben, that means alot to me. she said matching the smile and love.

they both leaned over the the table and meet each other halfway in a kiss that had so much love that would make cupid smile and the coldest heart melt. as they broke the kiss and gazed into each others eyes they knew that as long as they were together they were complete.

the coming battle will be hard and dark but they knew as long as they both drew breath nothing would get in the way of their love, a love so pure and bright that no darkness could eclipse it.

* * *

><p>meanwhile in Blackburn city...<p>

Dragon Crusnik sat alone on the rooftop of its tallest building dijinn tower overlooking the city, it was a beautiful place with buildings that shined and glistened in the daytime but cast a shadow on everything at night which it currently was.

he wanted to enjoy the view a little more, but right now he had a job to do. He was hunting a notorious weapons dealer known as big gun brutus. he was the worst human being on the planet who'd sell his own momma for the right price and also had a one hundred thousand dollar bounty on his head double if caught alive he was a heavy set man in his late forties who always had a heavily modified gatling gun strapped to his back. Viroc, Mirabell and Circe were doing a job for the pack and couldn't bring him along cause he wouldn't become a full member of the pack so they left him to his own devices. to stave off boredom and make a little extra cash he took a job as the Blackburn city police departments resident bounty hunter.

who just spotted his bounty coming out of a ritzy five star hotel talking on a cellphone,

Brutus: yeah tell figaros that the deal will go through as planed as long as they have the money ready for me alright, good i'm headed to the docks for the meeting now, a huh, alright bye and don't fuck this up. he said just before hanging up and getting in the back seat of a pitch black 2013 Dodge Charger SXT and heading for the docks to sell more illegal weapons, so spreading his wings and leaping off dijinn tower he followed from the sky to the battlefield that would soon be Blackburn docks to not only collect the bounty but do the cops a favor by stopping the sale and destroying some of the weapons while leaving some intact for evidence.

fifteen minutes later...

they arrived at the docs, dragon took cover behind some shipping crates and scoped the scene out there looked to be ten men from figaros side and ten men for brutuses protection twenty in all and each was armed with automatic rifles.

Dragon: well at lest it'll be interesting. he said just then he saw two cars pull up one he recognized as brutuses but the other one he didn't until he saw who got out.

brutus got out of his car looking as smug as possible and a man in what looked to be a classic mobsters look in his early to mid thirties stepped out of a silver ford limousine with two big buff bodyguards that looked ready to kill at a moments notices holding black leather briefcases, mobster boys name was johnny figaros up and coming gang leader and his two bodyguards names aren't important.

Johnny: well so your big gun brutus huh nice to meet ya, now lets get down to business shall we you got the guns. he said in a stereotypical italian accent.

Brutus: oh I got the the guns,he said and snapped his finger after he did his chauffeur/bodyguard popped the trunk that was filled with so many guns it could literally supply an army and pulled out a wooden crate that housed an Uzi semi-auto pistol that like much of the weapons he sold was modified to switch from explosive rounds to laser fire. but johnny didn't know this so he asked;

Johnny: an uzi what so special about an uzi?

Brutus: just watch.

with that said he took aim at a discarded beer can, pulled the trigger and...BOOM the can and the ground under it was blown to bit.

Brutus: does that answer your question. he said while still holding the now smoking gun.

Johnny: HELL Yeah it does! now for my end of the deal. after he said this he snapped his finger and his guards held out and opened the case to reveal twenty million dollars in cash.

Brutus: I have a feeling that this is the start of a very long and lucrative partnership; he said but be for they could shake hands dragon stepped in.

Dragon: the only thing that's gonna be long is your prison sentence Big gut brutus.

Brutus: that's big GUN AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU YA WINGED FREAK! he shouted angry(A/N take a guess why).

Dragon: my names not important, just know i'm the bounty hunter that's going to catch you.

To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is the next chapter i did a time skip to move the plot along and put big gun brutus in so dragon would have some more character development before the main villain comes into play just a heads up there will be another time skip but probably not until after the next chapter, R&amp;R if you want thank you for your time.<strong>


End file.
